Volkel et at in U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,383 (and Canadian Patent Application 2207351), assigned to Ivoclar, disclose wax-like polymerizable material for making entire dental products. The prior art does not disclose a wax-like polymerizable material for forming dentures or other high toughness products.